For the application of material onto the surface of aircraft parts, standard spraying devices are currently used. These can be HVLP (high volume-low pressure) spraying pistols, for example, that are operated by air. These spraying pistols are used in assembly as well as in the repair of defective parts. Generally, the work takes place in large halls, and at the same time as the surface treatment, other assembly teams are in the hall with other jobs. Upon spraying of the material, an overspray of the finest atomized droplets exits into the air. These droplets include particles of the material, which do not remain adhered to the surface to be sprayed. The dispersion of these droplets moving freely in the room can not be predetermined and it can hardly be detected in the room. Since the material to be sprayed can contain chromate and toxic solutions (toluene, xylene, isocyanate), the unhindered dispersion is problematic and during the application, breathing protection devices are used. Also, in practice, in adjacent areas, no other procedures can be performed. In addition, the possibility exists that chromate-containing solid particles can accumulate and therefore, an increased cleaning expense is required, before other work can be performed again without breathing protection devices.